Fifteen Seconds
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: In this fast paced society, anything can happen. Nowadays, you just need a few seconds, just a few seconds to touch the life of someone you've known for ages. Quite the irony, isn't it?


Okay, okay, so I'd already said to Kai-puu that I was going to temporarily abandon my dream of becoming a writer (in favor of being your shrink of the month since I really think that, well, I ought to work on my other dreams), but... ah, well. I don't understand myself at all. I cater to only my whims, it seems.

And, um, to Nozomi-sama. I was wondering if this sort of ending was what you were pointing out for me to try?

* * *

_One..._

Naruto had never run this fast in his whole life. His heart, he could swear, was beating in his mouth right now and his brain was simply oozing out of his ears. He was so tired, but, dammit, he couldn't miss out on this one. Stupid bastard for not telling him.

And they were supposed to be best friends, too!

_Two... Three... Four..._

When he arrived beside the railway, the train was already getting ready to move. He got nervous. He had to say good-bye. He just _had_ to. He desperately searched for his friend amongst the people that were seated on the seats beside the windows. It didn't at all help that the windows were getting clouded over by the smoke. It might not also help that his friend might not be seated beside the windows he could see.

Fucking idiot just had to make things more complicated.

_Five... Six... Seven... Eight..._

After searching up and down the train station, there Naruto saw the bastard, sitting beside someone and looking outside the window with so much nonchalance that it made Naruto want to punch him.

Soon enough, his friend's eyes were drawn to his shockingly blond hair, then, finally, to his blue eyes that were brimming with anger. He ran to where the... the unbelievably idiotic guy he called his friend. Stupid Sasuke! It was his, Uzumaki Naruto's, role. The unbelievably idiotic guy, that was.

Sasuke was... Sasuke was supposed to be the smart and semi-rational one.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to go! He wasn't supposed to leave Naruto alone.

Hell, he wasn't supposed to make Naruto _feel_ this way. Feel as if the apocalypse was coming.

The two of them stared and stared at each other. Sasuke had that bored look in his eyes and Naruto had all the passion in the world in his eyes.

_Nine..._

It was only now that Naruto found it rather nice that the window Sasuke was looking through was foggy. It was only now that he found it quite lucky that it had rained a few minutes ago. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to make a badly shaped heart on the said window.

_Ten..._

Sasuke wasn't at all surprised when he saw what Naruto did. His face was still as calm as ever. And it irritated Naruto. It made the blond frown and glare at Sasuke. Here he was, expressing his innermost gay feelings for his asexual best friend. The least Sasuke could do was show some emotion on that pretty pale face.

_Eleven..._

And then all of a sudden, Naruto wasn't angry anymore. How could he be angry when the train was moving?

There was just this sense of finality that he couldn't shake off from his mind. After this, he swore to forever hate trains and train stations.

_Twelve..._

He jogged to keep up with the train, to keep up with Sasuke. He needed to see at least a reaction from that jerk before he left this damned train station. One frown, one smile, one glare, one irritated look. Just one _anything_.

At least then, he would know whether or not his attempts (of stalking, of loving) would be fruitless.

_Thirteen... Fourteen..._

Naruto banged his head on the pole that had suggested the end of the platform. Sasuke was gone, gone, gone now. So gone that he needed to emphasize it.

Then a song blared from his phone. A... call? His mouth twisted into a frown. He flipped open his phone and put it beside his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto here," he said, "do you mind? I'm trying to angst here and you just ruined the moment, you ass."

_Fifteen..._

"I know, moron. I've always known since the beginning," a familiar voice said.

Naruto didn't know how to react to that one. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry or just be angry.

In the end, he opted for a "Well, fuck you, Sasuke."

* * *

Thank you to all who've managed to read through this.

Comments are much appreciated. Especially grammar related ones as I'm more than sure that I must not look like I'm best friends with English right now. I blame it on our exams.


End file.
